Leaf spring switches include a plastic body carrying two or more leaf springs. In the past, they have been mounted by attaching them to expensive metal brackets which are in turn attached to the device in which they are used, requiring four screws in all. This is undesirably expensive and time consuming to assemble. These difficulties are multiplied when a device requires several such switches. For example, in a joystick unit, at least four leaf spring switches are required.